


Too Much Caffeine Does Exist

by scrapsandbolts



Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Iron Dad, Platonic Relationships, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapsandbolts/pseuds/scrapsandbolts
Summary: It was 4am on a Saturday when Tony got a text from Peter Parker. Then another. And another. And another about three more times. Tony was going to respond withwhoa what the fuck are you doing up kidwhen he read the messages. The first five were a jumbled mess of words, but the sixth was readable.WHATEVER YOU DO DON’T FILL A SUPER BIG GULP CUP WITH 5 HOUR ENERGY AND DOWN IT IMMEDIATELY EITHER MY HEART HAS STOPPED BEATING OR ITS GOING SO FAST I CAN’T FEEL MY PULSE!!!





	Too Much Caffeine Does Exist

It was 4am on a Saturday when Tony got a text from Peter Parker. Then another. And another. And another about three more times. Tony was going to respond with _whoa what the fuck are you doing up kid_ when he read the messages. The first five were a jumbled mess of words, but the sixth was readable. 

_WHATEVER YOU DO DON’T FILL A SUPER BIG GULP CUP WITH 5 HOUR ENERGY AND DOWN IT IMMEDIATELY EITHER MY HEART HAS STOPPED BEATING OR ITS GOING SO FAST I CAN’T FEEL MY PULSE!!!_

Well, then. That was an emergency. Good thing Tony never slept and kept his ringer on at full volume when working. Heading to the door, one of his suits greeted him and he took off to Peter’s apartment. 

The sight he arrived to was… interesting. Peter’s room was chaotic, clothes and trinkets tossed haphazardly around and on a maze of furniture, and in the eye of the hurricane stood Peter, vibrating slightly. He turned and saw Tony, smiling much too widely for a person up at 4. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, hovering at the window. Peter looked around as if he just realized how messy his room was. 

“Redecorating,” He answered with a shrug, still vibrating. “Why?” 

“You wanna come to the compound and work some of that energy out?” Tony offered, staring at the teenager.

“Really? Yes! Wow, I’m going to the Avengers compound! This is best day ever!” Peter grabbed his suit, was dressed and ready to go in seconds. Tony shrugged and led him to the compound. 

“Alright, kid, I’ve texted and left your aunt a message about you staying here, so hopefully she won’t worry too much. You can use the training facility, rec room, the gym, but not my workshop. There’s too many dangerous things in there, and you need to be less…” 

“Manic?” Peter supplied, and Tony nodded. “Okay, Mr. Stark! I’ll be in the training facility! See you later!” Peter swung off, leaving Tony in his suit. 

“Fri, keep an eye on him, okay?” 

“Of course, Boss. I’ll monitor his vitals as well as his location.” 

“You’re the best, Fri. I’ll be in the workshop.” Tony stepped out of the suit and went back to his work, but he couldn’t concentrate. Goddamnit, Peter’s dumb idea was distracting Tony from his work. “Might as well check on him,” Tony muttered to himself, heading to the training facility. 

Peter was webbing up the dummies, trying out different web fluids and fighting techniques. “Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter stopped for a moment, grinning less widely. “This is so cool! Thanks for letting me train in here!” 

“No problem, Pete. If you get bored of training, there’s a bunch of games you can play across the hall.” 

“Woah! Awesome!” Peter stretched, then went to the rec room. “Hey, Mr. Stark, you want to maybe play a board game?” 

“Sure, kid. What do you have in mind?” Tony asked, following Peter into the room. Peter dug through some of the games, then snickered and held one up. 

“Oh my god, I forgot about this,” Tony felt the Avengers Monopoly box, laughing. “Rhodey got it for my birthday after Ultron. He thought he was so funny, but we never really played with it. Good choice, kid.” 

“Who do you want to be?” Peter asked, fidgeting less as they set up the game. “They have Rhodey and Vision in this one!” 

“I’m gonna be Banner,” Tony decided, placing the Hulk figurine on the board. “He needs more love.” 

“Mood,” Peter stated, his hand hovering over a figurine. “Can I-” 

“Hey, if I’m gonna play as my hero, you play as yours,” Tony said, placing the Iron Man figurine on the board. Peter beamed, and they began to play. It took them hours to finish the game, Peter winning by a hair. Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and congratulated him on his win. “Hey, you’ve stopped shaking!” Tony realized, and Peter grinned. 

“Thank God. I thought I’d never get back to normal. I’m never doing that again.” 

“Why did you in the first place?” Tony asked.

“Well, I had to study for next week’s test and the upcoming academic decathlon and MJ dared me to do it.” Tony sighed, but smiled at Peter’s teen antics. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done something stupid on a dare. 

“Never ever drink 5 hour energy ever again, okay?” Tony warned, and Peter nodded. “Let’s get some breakfast, and then you go home and toss any energy drinks out.” 

“Okay Mr. Stark, I won’t be having anything stronger than coffee anytime soon.” 

“Good, now what do you want? My treat.”


End file.
